The present invention relates in general to electrical switches and receptacles and, in particular, to a remotely controlled switch/receptacle.
Electrical switches operated by remote actuators are well known in the prior art, as well as switches located in electrical receptacles, for example I.E.C. receptacle. Such combinations of switches and receptacles are typically used in electronic equipment, such as computer equipment. The combination is mounted on the rear of the equipment cabinet and the switch actuator and the receptacle are arranged side-by-side. Operation of the switch is thus inconvenient and the combination requires a large area on the rear of the cabinet. Also, the electrical contacts in the switch are separate from the prongs in the receptacle, the contacts and prongs being connected together by wires for example. However, such relatively long electrical paths are detrimental to radio frequency isolation.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in the prior art.